A Girl Without Powers
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: When the adults seemingly disappear without a trace, it's up to the new Robin - with her brother's help - to gather the other young heroes. Yes, another next gen hero fic, but I couldn't help but write this. Contains OCs. Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, and Aqualad/Rocket. Rated T for fighting and mentions of blood.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey, this is another story be me, Rose. This story is not - as of right now - a high priority, so updates on this story will be a bit sporatic. I don't even have any chapters written, though I _do_ know kind of how it will go. It depends on how many people like it. If I get, for example, 5+ reviews a chapter (NOT an expectation, just an exaple) I will try and update more often. You do not have to read the "things you'll want to know" section, though it will answer a few (or a lot) of your un-asked questions. It won't answer them all, though, I don't want to give alot of spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs (in this chappie) Jaiten, Amanda, and ****** *******! [(Uh uh uh, no spoilers) quote from Generator Rex] All rights to their respective owners. **

_Things you'll want to Know_

This story is slightly AU (read before judging, please). I changed some of the leagues' ages so they could still be heroes. The original team's children will all be OC's. This takes place 2036 I think… Well, 20 years after season two. Batman is no longer 'dead' and Dick is no longer Batman, if I understand that correctly. I have made Damian's hero name Black Talon since he is no longer Robin. I don't know if a hero by that name already exists, but that's what he became after out-growing Robin in my story. Dick and Babs have a younger bro/older sis relationship, and I made Babs two years older. Oh, one more thing; the people from season two exist, but eventually the original couples get back together. Here are some ages of the non-OC characters:

Dick – 38 (maybe 39?), Zatanna – 39, Artemis, Wally, Raquel, and Barbara – 40, M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur – 41, Bruce – 50, Tim and Steph – 34, Damian – 28

_Introduction_

"Yes, just in time!" I exclaimed to myself quietly.

It is 9:27pm. I have exactly three minutes to get to the bat-cave, or they'll leave without me. I quickly raced out of the room.

'I can't let that happen, not after leaving a patrol in Blüdhaven and a trip to the mall with Amanda to be bored all day here in Gotham!' I thought as I slid down the stair railing, did a flip, and said hi to Alfred.

There was something Grandpa needed Dad's help with, and after using my puppy-dog eyes that could even work on Batman, he let me come along. And no, you can never be too old for puppy-dog eyes. As long as they work, why not use them?

'Mom and Jacob are probably out patrolling as Zatanna and Jaiten already,' I mused.

I reached the Bat-cave, quickly changed into my Robin costume – minus the mask, and started braiding my thick, wavy black hair. I see Grandpa, Dad, Uncle Tim, Uncle Damian, and 'Aunt' Steph waiting for me in full costume.

"You finished your homework?" questioned Dad, aka Nightwing.

"Yes," I sighed in relief. Math, the enemy of all things good, including superheroes. It's funny actually, my dad was a mathlete and I can't stand math.

"I have intel that Joker and Harley Quinn are working with Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and Bane. They are going to try to make an irreversible and powerful serum," Batman said, getting right to the point.

I put on my mask, covering up my blue eyes.

"By using the pros of each of their serums-slash-gasses," Batgirl stated, rather than asked.

I gave them a quizzical look. Why did they need Dad to stop a trade? Then it dawned on me.

"All five are going to be there?" Red Robin asked, almost unbelieving, right as I was about to.

Dad looked at me, "Koti, maybe you shouldn't go," Dad said.

"But Dad, that's not fair-" I started to protest.

"He's right, you are still young and are not as experienced as us," Black Talon agreed.

"Talk about hypocrite," I mumbled so quietly I was sure Superman would have a hard time hearing it, "I could help! Besides, I've fought Joker, Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy before!" I argued, this time louder.

"You can come, but only to help with the goons, okay?" Batgirl asked, though I knew it was an order.

Red Robin nodded, saying, "It'll work out perfectly! You can help keep the goons off our back!"

Dad glared at them but said nothing. I knew what Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph were trying to do, they were trying to get me excited about fighting brainless henchmen while they took on the big guns. I nodded, knowing they wouldn't have second thoughts on leaving me here and having Alfred make sure I don't escape. Though I would totally still _be able _to escape, it wouldn't help me earn any trust.

'I've been Robin two years and I _still_ get treated like a beginner! I am _so_ not feeling the aster!' Ever since Mom told me some of the words Dad used when he was Robin, I decided to use them, 'The word aster _does_ make sense,' I thought as I took out my grappling hook and followed Black Talon up onto a building. Luckily the warehouse wasn't far.

-Page Break-

I was inside the warehouse, hiding in the shadows, and waiting for a signal from Batman like everyone else. They were using some sort of machine to combine the Bane serum, Joker Gas, and Scarecrow's fear toxin.

'Why is it always warehouses?' I questioned quietly to myself.

Batman threw an explosive batarang at the machine once they had put the last of the Joker Gas – in liquid form – into it. As soon as he threw it I jumped out of my hiding spot with a back hand spring and side-kicked a goon in the knee, causing the man to yelp in pain and fall to the floor. I heard more sounds of pain and gunshots as our presence was made known. I was taking out the thugs with graceful, practiced moves when I became surrounded. The hired muscle started closing in on me. I dropped a smoke bomb, laughed an eerie, echoing cackle, and hid in the rafters.

'I wonder what freaked them out more, the laugh or the fact that I _disappeared_,' I wondered as the smoke cleared and I saw their scared faces.

I jumped from the rafters, efficiently landing on a tall-looking man's shoulders, which knocked him to the ground. I flipped and landed in a crouch, tense and prepared to fight. From my crouched position I quickly jumped up, did a front hand spring, and punched the thug nearest to me in the nose.

"You're gonna feel that tomorrow," I teased with a smirk.

I didn't have time to enjoy my small victory, though, as brainless lackey after brainless lackey rushed at me. Of course I easily fought them, my lithe, acrobatic body easily dodging bullets and delivering quick but strong punches and kicks. I moved left, right, ducked, and flipped as I dodged bullets, making my way to another group of thugs.

'Yeesh, how much money do villains _get_?'

I uppercut a man in the jaw and heard a crack. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I barely moved in time and felt the bullet graze the top of my left arm. I squeaked in pain and felt my blood trickle down my bare skin. No, it wasn't the first time I had been shot, and I had been shot worse, but it still hurt a lot. I ignored the throbbing the pain had become, knowing it was a "minor" wound. Minor for someone like me, at least. A man who looked like he had one-too-many Big Macs came rushing at me. He tried to punch me in the face. I dodged, causing the man to stumble, and elbowed his back, right where his spine was. The man fell, but I was too busy going on to another lackey to notice if h got back up or not. I was aiming a punch at a man when:

"Red Robin!" I heard Batgirl yell.

I punched the man in the throat and looked over at the others for the first time since we had started fighting. I saw Red entangled in vines, with BG fighting Poison Ivy and trying to free red at the same time. I saw Bats fighting Joker, but couldn't tell who was winning. I saw Nightwing fighting Bane, with Nightwing only barley winning. Talon seemed to be doing better, with a bit more visible of an upper hand against Scarecrow.

'They must be getting tired,' I noticed, "Wait, where did Harley go?" I spoke aloud, though no one heard me.

I flipped out of the way of another bullet, thankful they didn't have semi-automatics.

My question was soon answered as I noticed Harley Quinn sneaking up on Batman to help her boyfriend. I almost barfed as I dodged another lazily-aimed punch, thinking of someone caring about such an insane psychopath as the Joker. Well there was that, but the metallic-y smell of my blood, and stinky, sweaty men, didn't help. Okay, so it was mostly the loving Joker thing, but seriously, have you _seen_ him?

I found myself inching closer to Bats, Joker, and Harley as I kicked a thug in the solar-plexus area. I tried to think about what I should do. Help Bats, possibly save his life, and receive an insanely big punishment; keep fighting thugs, live with whatever happens.

'He can handle it, he's Batman, right?' I thought, fearing punishment.

I fought my way even closer to him, trying to convince myself he would be fine. Harley took one of Joker's switch-blades(1) out of – I don't know a pocket? She was aiming the knife at his back, presumably between the plates of Kevlar armor. I flipped over someone, punched the thug behind him in the jaw, then spun around and kicked the thug I had previously jumped over. I didn't pay attention to what they looked like so I could make fun of them like I usually did; I was focused on dodging, fighting, and Harley. As I watched, Harley Quinn began to swing the blade at him and Bats showed no sign of dodging her. He was focused solely on Joker. Before I could think about what I was about to do, I cart wheeled over and kicked the blade out of her hand.

"What the… Oh lookie here Mistah J, it's our little Robin!" Harley exclaimed.

That got everyone's attention. Batman, Batgirl, Black Talon, and Nightwing glanced at me, but had to keep fighting – and in BG's case freeing Red, so they wouldn't get severely hurt.

"Robin," Nightwing warned, but kept on fighting Bane.

"I am _so_ paying for this later."

I dodged a blow from Harley. I retaliated with a back handspring to the left and punching her, but she blocked.

"Ooh goody, how fun!" Joker laughed a spine-tingling laugh, as he came toward me.

I threw a couple birdarangs at Harley Quinn and turned to kick Joker under the chin. I hear the sound of skin contacting skin and glance behind me to see that Black Talon had stopped Harley from attacking me without me noticing. I give him a half-smile in thanks as I dodge a joker card Joker threw at me.

"You're better now, have you been practicing?" Joker asked, and then laughed again.

Batman came in and started fighting Joker, not wanting to let the psychopathic maniac harm his 'granddaughter.'

'I guess being the youngest has its advantages. Joker doesn't stand a chance against daddy-bats after threatening me. '

I threw a birdarang at Scarecrow, who was running toward BT. Goons, Harley, and Scarecrow started surrounding Talon and I. We went back-to-back as if we were in some cheesy cartoon, but it actually _does_ work if you work _together_. Scarecrow released his fear toxin into the air so I put in my re-breather. I saw Black Talon doing the same. The toxin made it a bit hard to see, which worked to our advantage. I heard the goons and Harley running away in fright. Talon punched Scarecrow as the gas started to float upwards. Scarecrow landed near me from BT's punch and I quickly knocked him out using a spare club a thug left behind while running from the fear toxin. Talon went on to do the more 'dangerous' job of helping his dad with Joker and Harley, knowing I would try and lay low in order to receive less punishment. After tying up Scarecrow I looked up and saw the frightened look on BG's face as Poison Ivy came towards her. She must have breathed in some fear toxin, and Red was still entangled. I did a front handspring to get there faster, dropping my re-breather in the process, and kicked Ivy in the side to get her out of the way for a while.

"Oof," Ivy groaned on impact.

"Robin!" Red Robin gasped as the vines started tightening around his throat.

I searched my utility belt for some special weed-killer smoke pellets, but found none.

"Great, just my day! Now I'm gonna get lectured on this, as well!" I mumbled.

Poison Ivy ran back and - since I wasn't expecting it - punched the right side of my face, in the jaw. The punch caused me to stumble back, but I kept my balance.

"Nightwing, have any weed-killer smoke pellets?!" I questioned as I blocked the next punch.

Nightwing saw my predicament, and I guess he thought Bane was safer than defending Batgirl from Ivy and saving Red.

"Switch," he commanded.

Okay, I guess it _was_ less complicated. Plus, I don't know if he saw it earlier, but he might want to get back at Poison Ivy for hurting his daughter.

'Do they all _have_ to do this to me? I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a _teenager_ now! I have been for two months!'

I back handspring to Bane as Nightwing uses a special smoke pellet to free Red.

"No! My babies!" I hear Poison Ivy screech.

"A little girl? How are you possibly a match for me?" Bane scoffed in his accent.

I laughed, "Haven't you heard? I'm the topic of conversation among Gotham's local criminals and psychos. I've been trained by the best, I can hold my own," I smirked. Yeah, my cockiness will probably catch up to me one day, but at least it's fun.

I felt him looking at the trail of blood on my arm and the forming bruise on my jaw. Bane lunged at me and I blocked.

I winced from impact and made a mental note, 'Never block Bane's punches, dodge them.' Yeah, I know it should be obvious, but I've never fought him before, so lay off.

Next punch I moved to the side, grabbed his hand, and pulled it forward. He almost lost his balance.

'Finally, I'm making progress,' I thought as I kicked him in the chest. He caught my foot and effortlessly pulled me forward, 'Or not.'

He easily threw me, but I flipped last minute and landed on my feet.

'Think, Robin, focus. I can't beat him when he's using his Bane serum,' I thought as I ducked out of the way of another punch, 'And I can't go right up and rip out the tubes…'

I looked around as I just barely dodged another punch and came up with an idea. I moved to the right and brought my hand down to my belt. As Bane rushed at me I threw the birdarang.

"Trained by the best, you say? You missed," he scoffed.

I just smirked as the birdarang bounced off a support beam and nicked the tubes supplying him with Bane serum just enough for it all to spill onto the floor. He lunged at me and I dodged to the left, spun around and kicked him hard. He stumbled back and I swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall. I was about to rush over and knock him out when he started getting up. Before either of us could attack a fist smashed into Bane's temple. I looked up to be received by a Bat-glare from Nightwing. Looking around I saw everything else was taken care of.

I grinned sheepishly and softly said, "Sorry."

"We can discuss this later, Batgirl needs the antidote," Red Robin interrupted, holding his girlfriend in his arms bridal style.

W all go outside knowing Batman will – if he hasn't already – call the bat-mobile. A tricked out and _very_ cool looking army vehicle, a tumbler(2), arrives just as we step outside. The top opens and Bats takes the wheel with Red, still carrying BG, takes shotgun. Nightwing, Talon, and I sit in the back. I purposely sit to the far left to try and hide my 'shot' arm. We immediately start driving _really_ fast, but I was used to it by now. I go to reach out to stroke Batgirl's hair to try and comfort her, but then see blood on my hand. After making sure no one noticed, I followed the trail of blood up to the wound. I was about to inspect it, but we arrived at the bat-cave. We all hopped out and Red Robin put Batgirl on an examination table, as I call it. I say 'an' because we have two in case someone is unconscious and someone else needs examining, like now. Alfred was quickly there with the antidote, which will knock her out for a bit, then fixed up her wounds.

"That's quite an injury there, miss," Alfred pointed out in his English accent.

Everyone else in the room that was conscious looked at my arm as I was taking off my mask. Knowing they wanted me to go next I made my way to the other examination table.

"It's not _that_ bad, just looks like a lot of blood," I assured them, hoping I didn't need stitches. By the looks of it, though, I would.

-Page Break-

I groaned as I cleaned the bat-mobile. My right arm was tired from all the scrubbing – it's surprising how dirty the bat-mobile gets, plus a coat of wax. I couldn't switch arms because my left is lightly throbbing from the 'gunshot' wound Alfred had stitched up last night. I hadn't gone to bed until almost five last night, then had to wake up at 9:30 to eat breakfast, see Tim and Steph off, and start on my punishment. I didn't complain much because a kind of deserved it, and didn't want to have to endure more. I heard Dad walk in (3) and watch me for a bit.

"Koti, want some of Alfred's lemonade?" he asked once I had gotten to a stopping point. I didn't see a lot of his cuts, bruises, and other various injuries, because most of them where under his long-sleeved shirt. How, when he was wearing Kevlar, I don't know.

"Yes!" I almost yelled loud enough to be heard in the house.

Dad handed me a towel, then once I had dried my hands, the glass of lemonade.

"You know why you're doing this, right?"

"Yea, 'cause I'm thirsty," I stated after taking a gulp of the ice cold, sweet-slightly-bitter drink.

Dad laughed, "No, I mean washing the bat-mobile. You agreed you would only fight the goons, then you went after Harley," Dad continued, getting serious, "I need to know I can trust you. What if what we told you to do was crucial to mission accomplishment and you had jeopardized the whole mission by not doing it? Or what if something had happened and you couldn't handle it? What if, as a result of your disobedience, you had put yourself, or someone else, in danger?"

"Sorry Dad."

"Dakota, we have more experience than you, and know the best way for you to help on a mission according to your abilities. It may not seem like a lot, but it helps more than you think."

"I know, I tried to convince myself –"

Dad continued as if I hadn't said anything, "But aside from that, you did well. You adapted well to the situation, asked for help when you needed it, and thought of a plan quickly, which would have helped you take down Bane. Not to mention you had the thugs peeing in their pants," Dad smirked.

I gave the same playful smirk(4) Dad had – so I had been told, and giggled a bit. Dad was fun when he wanted to be.

"I'll help you finish up, then we can go see Babs. She probably wants to see us while we're here."

"Thanks Dad!" I gratefully replied.

I finished my lemonade, and Dad and I went to work finishing the car.

-RoseTheNinja-

**1) I don't know what they're called. If youvknow, please tell me:)**

**2) I don't know what the bat-mobile looks like in YJ, so I made it look like the one from The Dark Knight Rises movie series, mosly because I think it looks wicked awesome.**

**3) No, he was not very loud. But she is a bat, Dick probably wasn't trying hard to be quiet, and he was more-than-likely sore from yesterday.**

**4) Ok, I know smirks have bad reps and are associated with sneers, scoffs, and things like that. But her smirk - like Dick's - is playful, "cute," cocky, and (in some cases) innocent. Although when she smirks in a fight with criminals/villains, it is more her showing cocky-ness, smug-ness, and self-satifaction (I think. Depending on if I understand the definition.)**

*****I got the lemonade idea from a fanfic I forgot the name of. I did not copy her/him, I'm just saying the thought of washing the bat-mobile as punishmant, lemonade, then a father/son (or in my case, daughter) convo came from it. If you know the name please tell me so I can give her credit.*****

**If you have any questions, feel free to review/pm! If you have _any_ way for me to make this better, please tell me! And I don't mind criticism because I know it will make me a better writer! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**I have a question: Should Koti have a weapon? Like Nightwing with his twin escrima sticks and Robin's (Tim) collapsible bo-staff. I was thinking about a three-section staff, but then read that those are _really_ hard to master. So I was thinking about nunchakus (nunchuks). What do you think? I'm defiantly not a master at this kind of stuff, so I'm open to any and all suggestions!**

**I fixed up some typos, but there are more-than-likely still a few:)**

**- Rose the ninja**


	2. Chapter 1 (mini bios)

**A/N: I hope this is good! Not a lot of action, especially compared to the intro, but I hope you like it! And to those of you who are going to say, "What's happening? This doesn't have anything to do with the last chapter!" The last chapter was an introduction, a peek into the life of Koti Grayson. I couldn't resist putting it in!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story plot. I am not making money off of this. All rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter One_

I started walking home, school having just let out.

"Koti!" I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to be met with the sight of my best friend Amanda running toward me. Her long, curly, light brown hair was coming out of its ponytail.

"Hey Amy… what's wrong?" I asked her.

Just then I heard a loud crashing sound, but paid no mind to it.

"The teachers are gone! I was walking down the halls, passed by the teachers' lounge and saw them. I remember I need to talk to Miss Boyd, so I go back, and they're gone!" she says, worry evident in her brown eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, duh. I was thinking you could call the police commissioner. He is your dad, after all," she replies, handing me her cell phone.

I dial the Blüdhaven Police Department's private number instead of 911, while Amy fixes her hair. After no one picked up, and the noises became louder and more frequent, I began to worry.

"No answer," I tell her solemnly, closing her phone and handing it to her.

-Page Break-

We had agreed to go to our own homes and "wait and see what happens." I rushed in through the front door of my house.

"Calm down. Yeesh, where's the fire?" my older brother, Jacob, commanded from the living room, having come home before me.

"There isn't one yet, but there might be one soon." I said, running upstairs to get my halo-glove. Yes, I _always_ have my utility belt with me, but not always my costume.

Jacob rolled his eyes, not believing me, "If this is another of your practical jokes –"

I slammed my door, not waiting to hear the rest. I put on my glove and started quickly typing. I heard my brother come into my light pink room, tripping over my rollerblades I had forgotten to put away. I hear him mutter something about my room being messy as he kicked a soccer ball that I hadn't yet put into the garage out of his way.

'And yet his room is messier…' I think to myself.

"So what's going on?"

I smirked at how clueless my brother could be sometimes. By the way he asked that question, I could tell he wanted a chance to show off his powers.

"Look outside," I answered, not stopping for a second.

As I said that I finished searching through Facebook profiles. I know Facebook is old, but it's still popular.

"Look, a lot of people are saying their parents dissapeaed. By the looks of it, they're not adults," I informed. I searched a different chatting site. "And look, here too!"

Jacob came over and read a couple messages, "What are you waiting for, we have to go. Suit up!" he commanded, saying a spell.

I put on my Robin costume and, without waiting for Jacob, grappled to the roof of a nearby building. I saw a lot of car crashes, kids yelling, teens taking advantage of having no supervision, and other forms of chaos. I was about to grapple down and help people when Jacob, dressed as Jaiten, appeared next to me, but I acted unsurprised.

"What the heck was that? You disappear without warning, not bothering to tell me where you're going! Oh, wait, of course you did! You're an immature little girl who shouldn't even be a hero!" he ranted.

I reply, "First of all, I don't have powers, I didn't disappear. Second, I have just as much of a right to be a hero as you do. Thirdly, I thought you would know the best place to be within reasonable distance in order to observe this kind of stuff, and meet me here."

"How would I know that? I can't read your mind like Martian Manhunter!"

I heard a kid screaming, so I grappled down. I followed the sound to a stopped car, that was apparently locked. I easily picked the lock on the door, and crawled to the back seat. After unbuckling the about five-year-old boy, I carried him to the sidewalk. I didn't feel good about leaving him there, but couldn't think of anything else.

"Stay here unless you're in trouble. If you need my help, scream."

"I want my mommy," he said as he started crying.

"I will find your mommy, I promise."

I sprinted to help the next person, then thought of an idea.

"We should gather everyone at the public high school nearest them," I informed Jai via comm. link.

"Robin, where are you now!"

"Doesn't matter, just help people and tell them what I told you while I hack this radio station's antenna and distribute a signal to every screen in Blüdhaven and its surrounding cities."

He gave me no reply, but I knew he would do it. I started furiously typing, easily hacking into the station. It took awhile because of how big a signal I would have to distribute. I rewired the antenna so that the signal would be visual, not audio. I typed in what I wanted to appear on all the screens, and hit enter.

Immediately I saw, 'Go to your local high school. Older teens, step up and care for the younger kids. The adults will be found soon,' on some screens near me.

"Uh, did you do that?" Jaiten questioned through his communicator.

Figuring that he meant the message, I replied, "Yeah."

So we continued helping people and bringing them to the closest high school, when a bank alarm went off.

'About time,' I thought to myself. When I arrived I saw Jaiten already fighting some teens that looked like they lived on the street, not even really having to use his powers. I ran over and knocked out the rest.

Jaiten turned around, annoyance laced in his voice, "I had them."

"Of course you did. You have magical powers, you're invincible," I sarcastically replied. "Well I have powers, but I'm also older than you. I don't need your help."

"So you're _not_ invincible?" I teased with a smirk.

He glared as well as he could, but I was unfazed.

'Heh, that's not half as scary as the batglare.'

Then I realized something. Batman, Talon, Red, and BG would all have disappeared, leaving Gotham unprotected. Even though the adults would be gone, there were a few teenagers that would wreak havoc, just like Shadow will here if she escapes prison. I widen my eyes under my mask as I realize all of the things that could happen. I pull up the halo-computer on my glove and look up which jail she's in, then start running out of the bank.

"Dloh reh!" Jaiten exclaimes, then I'm unable to move. "_Where_ are you going _now_?"

"To check on Shadow. You forgot about your girlfriend _already_?"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"How about this, _I_ go check on Gotham, while _you_ go check on Shadow and keep everything here under control."

I'm worried about Blüdhaven, but Gotham is just as bad a city. Blüdhaven used to be worse than Gotham, but with four heroes protecting it, they're about the same.

"How are you going to get to Gotham? I could get there faster," Jaiten argues.

"Well Gotham knows me. And, just my luck, there's a motorcycle right there," I say, pointing to it.

"Fine, I'll stay here and check on Shay."

"Aw, now you're at the nickname stage! You two make _such_ a cute couple!" I teased. Shay was the nickname we sometimes called Shadow, who was a 17 year old villainess, the same age as my brother.

"Just go. Tel reh og."

I smirked as I made my way over to the fallen motorcycle. It's scratched, but overall it's nice, in good condition.

'When we get the adults back from – uh, wherever they are – someone's gonna miss this. Well, small price to pay for your life.'

I get on and find the keys still in and the engine on, so I won't have to wait for it to warm up. I rev the engine a couple times, just to hear it and feel the gentle vibration. I could have called my bike, but I wanted to see what a real, unmodified one was like. I start heading towards Gotham, using my computer as a GPS. After a bit I realized that the bike was slightly big for me. I continued knowing it wouldn't affect me, the wind blowing through my hair and my cape flying out behind me as I drive over the speed limit.

-Page Break-

I got to Gotham and saw a gang robbing a bank, _again_. People always go for banks, despit them not being able to hack the alarms half the time. I stop the gang and go help a kid find her older sister, then tell them to go to the high school. I see smoke coming from an apartment building, so I run over to it. The fire is on the right side of the 12th floor, so I grapple up.

"Anyone in here?" I yell.

I hear a faint "over here!" and head in that direction. I see a 13 or 14 year old boy protecting his 4 or 5 year old sister. The fire isn't very intense in this room, but to them it must be scary.

"Follow me," I command.

They stand up, a little surprised that Robin the Girl Wonder is their rescuer.

"Wow, you're really cool," the little girl comments.

"Thanks. I bet you're cool, too," I reply, trying to calm them down.

The little girl smiles and giggles.

I head towards the kitchen, the boy and girl following me. I grab a couple rags and wet them in the sink.

"Here, cover your nose and mouth with these, and stay low."

The boy nods as I help the little girl cover her nose and mouth.

"What's this for?" The girl asks.

"So you don't breath smoke, it's bad for you." I reply, taking out my re-breather.

"Oh…"

I lead them to the fire escape, all the way at the end of the hall. We crawl there. Or more like the boy crawls while I carry the girl in one arm and crawl with my other three limbs. I had decided to carry her so we could get out of there faster, and before I knew it, we were at the fire escape.

I take out my re-breather to talk, "Watch your sister. The high school should be safe; I'll try and get everyone there. If you see anyone other kids, help them out for me, will you?"

"Where are our parents?" The boy asks as I put down the girl.

"I… don't know. But I'll find them."

"She will, she's a superhero! She can do anything!" The girl assures her brother, pronouncing "superhero" as "supa-hewo."

I smirk as I turn to leave, thinking 'I wish' to myself.

I see that the fire is only in one other room, so I go there. I don't see anyone, so I turn on the water sprinklers – which surprisingly, weren't on.

After exiting the building, I hacked into another radio antenna, the signal from the one not reaching all parts of Gotham.

A couple "saved" kids and crying tykes later, I realized I was going to need help finding the adults, - wherever they were. I was worried for Mom and Dad, thinking of the possibility that I might never see them again.

If I never see them again, I'd miss them, and the rest of my family. I'd miss training with Dad, going shopping with Mom, listening to the stories Grandpa, Uncle Tim, Aunt Steph, and Aunt Barb always tell me… I shake my head, getting those thoughts out of my mind. We will find them. We have to.

"Jai, we're gonna need help," I informed, using the comm.

"What was your first clue?" he grunts. I hear a wailing kid on the other end.

"Well, my first clue –"

"Don't answer that. But who would we get to help?"

"There's Speedy and Impulse from Central, but I don't think they'll be enough."

"Aren't there any other teen heroes? Like wasn't there Auquagirl on the news in Pearl Harbor?"

"Yeah, I think there are. I'll look for some more; everything here's okay for now."

"Okay," is how he replies before hanging up.

I pull up my computer, wirelessly connecting to and hacking into the batcave's files. I try to open one, to find that it's double encrypted. I hack into it and see four sub-files. They're labeled Grayson, Hyde, Kent, and West. I know Grayson probably has something to do with my family, and West with Ari and Matt's, but I don't know about the Kent and Hyde.

'Why would Grandpa keep tabs on us? And Kent… Is that Kent as in Clark Kent, Superman?' I think to myself. "Only one way to find out," I say aloud, opening them all.

Grayson

Name: Jacob Andrew Grayson

Age: 17, Gender: Male

Powers/Abilities: Magic, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Multilingual (English, Romani, Spanish, Italian, High School Latin, Some French)

Alias: Jaiten, Jacob Zatara

Name: Dakota Mary Grayson

Age: 13, Gender: Female

Powers/Abilities: Advance Martial Arts, Advance Acrobatics, Hacking, Marksmanship, Multilingual (English, Romani, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, German, Some Japanese and Vietnamese)

Alias: Robin, Robin Zatara

Parents: Zatanna and Richard Grayson

Residence: Blüdhaven

Hyde

Name: Caitlyn Julie Hyde

Age: 16, Gender: Female

Powers/Abilities: Hydrokinesis, Electricity Generation, Flight (with belt), Bilingual (English and some Atlantean)

Alias: Aquagirl

Parents: Raquel and Kaldur Hyde(1)

Residence: Pearl Harbor

Kent

Name: Trevor Daniel Kent

Age: 17, Gender: Male

Powers/Abilities: Super Strength, Super Hearing, Super Leap, Invulnerability, Infrared Vision, Trilingual (English, Some Martian, High School Spanish)

Alias: Titan(2)

Name: Clara Mariella Kent

Age: 15, Gender: Female

Powers/Abilities: Flight, Telepathy, Camouflage, Shape-shifting, Trilingual (English, Some Martian, Some Spanish)

Alias: Phobia(3)

Parents: Connor and Megan Kent

Residence: Metropolis

West

Name: Arianna Jade West

Age: 16, Gender: Female

Powers/Abilities: Marksmanship, Ambidexterity, Acrobatics, Black Belt Martial Artist, Multilingual (English, Vietnamese, French, High School Spanish, Little Romani)

Alias: Speedy

Name: Matthew Kenton West

Age: 14, Gender: Male

Powers/Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Gymnastics, Multilingual (English, Vietnamese, Some High School Latin, Little Romani)

Alias: Impulse

Parents: Wally and Artemis West

Residence: Central City

I scan through everything, and assume that these are the children of the original team members who are currently heroes. I don't know a whole lot about the team that Mom and Dad were on, it doesn't come up in many conversations, usually only when we're visiting Aunty Arty and Uncle Wally, or they're visiting us.

Yes, I know they're not family, but they might as well be. Dad and Wally were best friends since Dad was like eleven! Besides, I don't have any biological family other than my parents, brother, and Giovanni – currently Fate, so why not?

I can easily guess that Auquagirl is the daughter of the water person that was on the team, and I now know that Kent is Conner Kent and his family.

'Clark Kent, Conner Kent, Clara Kent… they must really like double alliteration,' I think with a giggle.

I sigh and lean against a nearby wall. I need to focus; I need to figure out a way to contact them all. I could find their numbers, but why would they be home when the adults are gone?

"Think. What do I need to do? How can I contact them all? And once I contact them, how can I get us all in one place to discuss a plan? Ugh..." I say aloud.

It just seems impossible. The parents are gone, all the real heroes are gone, I don't know where on earth they are, and I don't even know who or what caused this. I'm getting tired from all this running around and confusion, I wish I could take a break. But I think back to the little boy who I promised to, the little girl who believes that I'm going to find them, and all the hopeful looks of the other kids, even the ones older than me.

I take a deep breath and tell myself, "I can't give up, not now. I can't take a break until I find the adults. All that training can't have been for nothing! I just need think…" I say aloud, and then I come up with an idea.

"Okay, I found some people to help," I inform Jaiten.

"Who?" He asks.

"Well, I could tell you. Or you could meet them for yourself."

"What're you implying?"

"I have a plan, if you know a spell for teleporting people."

-RoseTheNinja-

**(1) I don't know what Kaldur's last name is, so I used what his last name is in other comics, where his secret identity is Jackson Hyde. I saw it in a different fanfic once. So Hyde is the last name he took, like M'gann took Morse. *Update* Thank you, A (Guest) for telling me that his last name is Durham. I looked it up, and it turns out that in YJ, it's his foster father's last name. I could use it, but I already typed it up like this, so I think I'll keep it like this. Thanks!**

**(2) Please help me come up with a name for him! I need hep! Comment or PM me with your idea, please! *Update* Thank you, CHALANT FTW(guest), for the suggestion!**

**(3) Martian Girl souds stupid... help would be appreciated! *Update* Thank you, CHALANT FTW(guest) for the suggestion!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic! But please, if you like it, please review! I mean I'm super happy you guys are following/favoriting my story, but I'd really apreciate a review! I didn't even really know that people wanted me to continue this until some people told me that out of all my fanfics, this was their favorite and they asked me to continue this. You don't even have to have an account. Helpful crtisism is appreaciated! And so are suggestions**

**Oh, and if you guys think it's a good idea, I'mplanning on making a series of one-shots of litttle Koti. Her age will vary in the one-shots, she'll be 5-9 years old in pretty much all of them, though.**

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got chapter two done! I'm sick today and don't have school, so I was able to finish editing this. I'll also try to get the other stories I have to edit posted. I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

_Chapter Two_

_"What're you implying?"_

_"I have a plan, if you know a spell for teleporting people."_

Jaiten sighs, "What's your idea?" he asks, clearly getting annoyed, "Wait… you want me to—"

"Teleport us all to the same place? Yes."

"Okay, I think I know a spell. Mom taught it to me so I could escape quickly. I just need to know who and where."

"Okay, how about we meet at the Batcave so you can get their names?"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You just said your plan out loud… And you even stayed to tell me where you were going!" he says with sarcasm.

I roll my eyes and take out my grappling gun, quickly making my way to the Batcave's secret entrance.

*Page Break*

When I walk into the Batcave I see Jaiten playing with a batarang in one hand and running his other hand across the hood of the batmobile. I gasp and look at my brother in horror. He's touching _the_ batmobile! That is _not_ good.

He turns around, acting all nonchalant, and says, "Took you long enough."

I stay standing there as he carelessly throws down the batarang and picks up an old grappling gun. I guess my look of horror eventually registers because he stops and asks me what's wrong.

"What's wrong? You're toughing the batmobile! Batarangs aren't toys, especially near the batmobile. You shouldn't be playing with that, and you freaking touched the batmobile!" I reply, my voice getting louder towards the end.  
He shrugs his shoulders, "So?"

"No one, and I mean _no one_, touches Grandpa's car unless he says you can, you have certain rights, or it's an emergency. If you leave prints, I hope you live. And if anything happens to it, it's more punishment for me!"

"Um, okay? Cleaning a car doesn't seem like much of a punishment…"

I almost literally faceplamed, but I settled for a mental facedesk. He does not know how painful it is. You patch up any damage, wash it, dry it, then Grandpa inspects it. If you miss a scratch you have to do it all over again. If you don't clean it perfectly, you have to rewash it. After that, you do a couple coats of wax. He then inspects it again, and so the cycle repeats. I want to tell him all the work it is, but I just stare at him, jaw slack.

"So… How does this work?" He asks, playing with the grappling gun.

His finger moves close to the trigger, the gun aimed in the batmobile's direction.

"STOP!" I scream, running over to him.

"Huh?" he asks, then presses the trigger.

All of the sudden it's like everything's on slow motion. I scream "no!" as I instinctively grab a birdarang from out of my utility belt and throw it at the hook. The hook is traveling fast, but I manage to just barely hit it. It doesn't make much of a difference, however, and I helplessly watch as the birdarang falls to the ground and the hook hits the batmobile with a loud banging and scratching sound. I cringe. Then everything is no longer in slow motion.

"JACOB!" I scream, unable to say anything else.

He's also looking at the batmobile in horror. He may not know how tough it is to clean it, but he knows from all the times he's been here and Grandpa told him not to touch it that he probably made the greatest mistake of his life.

"Sorry…" he sheepishly apologizes.

"Let's just get back to business and hope Grandpa doesn't kill us—I mean you."  
"If we ever see him again…"

"We will, we have to! We're superheroes, we weren't trained to just give up. People are counting on us, we have to get the adults back!"

He just sighs and asks me who he needs to teleport.

"Matt and Ari West, who you know, and probably also their Ryker since he can't be left home alone. Then I found the Aquagirl you were talking about, Caitlyn Hyde, who's sixteen and the daughter of Raquel and Kaldur –"

"I don't need all that information," he interjects.

"What info _do_ you need?"

"Just show me the file."

I sit at the bat-computer and type for about a minute, bringing up the file.

He looks through the names, then stops, saying, "Yes, someone my age! And a dude, too!"

I figure he had just read about Titan.

"So you have what you need?" I ask him.

"Yeah. So I teleport them here?"

"No, they might make a mess. Besides, we know what happened last time I showed Matt the batcave…"

My brother laughs, "Yeah, the kid almost peed his pants! Grandpa got so mad at him that he used the batglare!"

"Well Matt _did_ try to drive the batmobile and almost set the cave on fire," I laugh.

"So where _do_ we take them? Our house? Some random warehouse?"

"No, we need somewhere with computers like the ones here in the cave."

"The Watchtower?"

"Like that's any better than here, there's stuff that shouldn't get messed with. Besides, I'm kinda banned from the Watchtower until further notice…" I say with a sheepish smile.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well we can, um, bring them to the, uh…" I say, thinking, "Cave! We can bring them to Mount Justice!"

"How'd you get that from cave?"

Mom, Dad, Uncle Tim, Uncle Wally, Aunt Barb, and Auntie Artie almost always refer to it as 'the Cave'."

"So I'll teleport us all to Mount Justice," he says, and gets ready to say the spell.

"Wait! Teleport us there first. I want to see what it looks like before somebody tampers with the equipment."

"Fine," he says with a sigh, rolling his eyes, "Tropelet su ot tnuom ecitsuj!"

I have no idea how he pronounces those words. I look around and everything's dark.

"Where's the light switch for this place?" I ask as I take a tentative step.

The lights come on. It was probably motion sensors. I was expecting Jacob to say something along the lines of "Are you afraid of the dark?", but he didn't. I look around and everything's dusty. There's a good couple inches of dust on everything, and it looks like it hasn't been used in years. I look at my brother, silently asking him to do something about all the dust.

He must have known what I wanted because he says a spell and the dust disappears.

"I wish I had magic, cleaning my room would be so much easier. But you don't have an excuse for your room being messier than mine," I comment.

"Hey, your room is just as messy as mine!"

"Except for the dirty clothes piled everywhere, your desk having pencil shavings all over it, empty pizza boxes, half-eaten plates of food, your –"

He interrupts me, "Okay, I get it, mine is just as messy as! Now bring up the tabs Grandpa has on the old team."

Knowing that he had probably forgotten everything since I showed it to him, started looking for a computer of sorts.

I walk a bit and notice the floor looks different.

"Hmm…" I say to myself, "I wonder…"

I step onto the floor and everything seems to come to life. This part of the floor lights up, a holographic screen appearing. The main lights overhead turn on, giving me a clearer view of, well, everything.

'No time for admiring everything,' I remind myself.

"Jay, I found the computer!" I call, walking to it.

"Don't call me that," he says annoyed, causing me to smirk. I came up with that nickname for him when I was about eight.

"Why?" I say with fake innocence, smirking while I type.

"You're really going to do this _now_?" he sighs.

"Yup. Is this what you need?" I ask, bringing up the files once again.

"Should be," he says, getting ready to say the spell, "Now get ready."

He reads looks over the files, probably making sure he knows everything.

"Get ready for wha—"

"Gnirb meht ereh!" he interrupts.

-RoseTheNinja-

**That was kind of a filler chapter... and short! Only about 1,400 words! I was going to make it longer, but I didn't want to drag it on, and I want the new team to come in next chapter. Yep, you heard me right. RaquelxKaldur kids, Spitfire kids, and Supermartian kids will be in the next chapter :) Is anyone excited?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. What did you like? What didn't you like? What can I improve on? Any ideas? Thank yoyu so much to everyone who reviewed! :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Rose **

**(PS; If anyone ever wants to PM me, I check my email somewhat often if I'm not doing anything :) ) **


End file.
